Rain On Our Parade
by AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Kiku has always loved the rain. That comes as no surprise to anyone who knows him. The calming effect it has on the island nation is evident. Nothing else can cause him to smile quite the way the sound of the rain does. But, it is the exact opposite of what he wants right now.


**Happy birthday, Germany! I just adore these two :D I don't own Hetalia :P**

* * *

Kiku has always loved the rain. That comes as no surprise to anyone who knows him. The calming effect it has on the island nation is evident. Nothing else can cause him to smile quite the way the sound of the rain does.

But, it is the exact opposite of what he wants right now.

"When is it going to stop?" His voice rings out in the near-quiet of the house as he stalks back and forth, thoughts whirling like a cyclone.

"Ve, I don't know." A soft sigh splits the silence, "It'll be okay, Kiku, I promise~." Feliciano's eyes watch the Japanese nation, the Italian biting his lip as he worries for the man in front of him.

"You can't say that for sure, Fericiano-kun. The rain is forecast to continue into tomorrow." Kiku's voice raises a bit, his voice cracking on the last word. Feliciano's worry only grows as Kiku has never been this panicked around him in all the time he's known the man.

"Tomorrow has to be perfect." Kiku wrings his hands, his heart wrenching with the motion, "I have everything pranned. I didn't pran for rain!"

Feliciano lets out a breath, eyes still following the raven-haired nation. "That may be true, but you know Ludwig won't mind, right?"

Kiku doesn't respond, the thoughts in his head blocking out all other sounds.

The Italian all but springs from his seat and walks over, placing his hands on Kiku's shoulders. The island nation stops in his tracks as Feliciano watches him, allowing him to back away if he wishes.

Instead, Kiku leans into the grounding pressure, raising his eyes to meet the Italian's. "Gomennasai. I just..." Kiku takes a deep breath, his expression turning a bit sheepish, "I just want tomorrow to be perfect..."

Feliciano's eyes soften and he starts to massage Kiku's shoulders, "It will be! Don't worry, Giappone~! Ludwig will love it no matter what you do tomorrow. I promise."

Kiku lets out a soft sigh, not quite believing the other's words but taking comfort from them as intended. "If you say so…"

The Italian beams at the smaller nation, "Now, let's watch that anime you wanted to show me!" Kiku nods, relaxing further and allowing the issue to slip from his mind.

The sound of rain greets Kiku when he wakes up and he lets out an inaudible groan. _Of course, it's still raining._ He glares up at the ceiling, huffing at the weather's noncooperation.

His sour mood dissipates a bit when he feels a familiar weight around his middle. His glare melts into a fond expression as he rolls over, admiring the nation holding him.

 _Why couldn't everything work out today for him?_ Kiku wonders as he revels at how peaceful the German looks. _He deserves nothing but perfection._

His thoughts turn to ways of saving what he considers a ruined day. While lost in thought, his teeth grind into his bottom lip, his forehead wrinkling in focus. Thus, he doesn't notice when the light blue eyes of his love flutter open.

 _What's troubling him?_ Ludwig immediately questions as he can almost hear the cogs turning in Kiku's brain. His eyes flick down to Kiku's lips and he gets an urge to kiss them. Something that happens every time he's caught the male biting his lips.

Following through on that desire, Ludwig leans in a bit and presses his lips to the smaller nation's. Kiku immediately melts into the German's warmth, his thoughts scattering into silence.

His hands make their way into soft blond hair, Ludwig's sliding down to his waist. Warmth and comfort flow between them, Ludwig dragging his teeth across Kiku's lip. A soft gasp escapes muffled into the kiss.

He pulls away after a few moment, meeting hazy brown eyes before nuzzling his nose against Kiku's. "Guten Morgen, liebling."

Kiku's lips curl up into a warm smile, "Ohayou, Rudwig." Ludwig's eyes soften at hearing his name in Kiku's accent, "Happy birthday, Koibito."

Ludwig huffs a gentle laugh as he sits up, pulling the Japanese nation with him. "Danke, liebe. Now, how about vee have breakfast?"

A soft smile spreads across Kiku's face as he nods, "That sounds good. I'rr cook this morning." Determination flashes in his eyes and Ludwig laughs. There's no persuading the Japanese male when he wants to do something like this.

"If you vish. I can make us some tea vhile you cook." Kiku nods in agreement and the two stand up, making their way downstairs.

Most of the time, the silence would bring both of them comfort. Neither of them are too big on talking and they both relish in having someone understand that.

Yet, the constant sound of the rain makes true silence impossible. Kiku huffs at the reminder that his plans have to change, a niggling feeling saying it's his fault.

"Is everyzhing alright, liebling?" The concerned voice breaks Kiku from his thoughts and he shakes his head to clear it.

"Hai. I'm fine." The raven-haired nation almost bites his lip when it's obvious that the other doesn't believe him. But Ludwig also knows that if something is bothering Kiku, it may take some time to get him to admit it.

After breakfast, they settle on the couch and snuggle close together. Kiku all but glares out the window and Ludwig decides that enough is enough. "Somezhing is bothering you, meine Süße." Kiku turns to face him at the sound of his voice, "Vhat's going on in zhat pretty little head of yours?"

A faint blush spreads across Kiku's face, his heart fluttering in his chest. _He knows me so well…_ He thinks wryly before letting out a soft sigh, "You're right...It's just...It's kind of stupid."

The German reaches out and tucks a stray bit of hair behind Kiku's ear, "Nozhing you say vill be stupid, liebling."

Kiku's heart swells with affection as he allows his troubles to come to light, "It's raining."

"So it is." Ludwig says, encouraging him.

"And...and...I wanted today to be perfect!" Kiku explodes, "I had everything planned and the rain had to come and ruin it." Kiku's voice breaks a bit as guilt and sorrow hits him.

"Shh, liebe. It's alright." Ludwig gestures for Kiku to come closer. When the nation is close enough, he reaches out and pulls him into a tight hug, "Zhe rain isn't ruining anyzhing. All I vanted for today vas to have you vith me. Zhat is vhat vill make it perfect."

Ludwig runs his fingers through Kiku's hair, causing the smaller nation to melt into him. The words soothe as intended, though they don't reduce all his worries. "It doesn't matter vhat vee do togezher. I just vant to be vith you."

The words cause some of the guilt to evaporate and Kiku lets out a soft, contented noise, "Arright. I berieve you. How about we watch anime and rater we can bake something?"

"Sounds good, Kiku." Ludwig says fondly and Kiku nods, getting up and bustling around to set up what he needs to.

~After an anime/baking marathon~

Ludwig wraps his arms around Kiku, pulling him closer. He nuzzles his face into the smaller nation's hair. "Today vas perfect, liebling. Danke."

Kiku melts at the gesture, his heart lightening at the words. The last remnants of guilt he was feeling finally slip away. "I'm grad."

"Vhatever you had planned can be done next year."

Kiku lets out a soft hum of realization as he hadn't thought of that when he was panicking earlier. "Of course. I rove you, watashino koibito."

Ludwig smiles into Kiku's hair, "Ich liebe dich auch, mein Schatz."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Gomennasai - I'm sorry.**

 **Giappone - Japan**

 **Guten Morgen, liebling - Good morning, darling**

 **Ohayou - good morning**

 **Koibito - sweetheart**

 **meine Süße - my sweet**

 **Danke - thank you**

 **Watashino koibito - my love/my sweetheart**

 **Ich liebe dich auch, mein Schatz - I love you too, my treasure**

 **Thanks for reading! :3**


End file.
